Star Rod
"Oh, that old thing." - King Dedede, being asked by Kirby what he did to it, Kirby's Adventure Instruction Booklet Background Information The Star Rod is a legendary item that acts as the power source of the Fountain of Dreams. Kirby wields it as a weapon during his battle with Nightmare at the end of Kirby's Adventure and its remake, Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. General Information The Star Rod is a legendary artifact that powers the Fountain of Dreamsand causes the magic waters to flow from it, giving good dreams and restful sleep to the people of Dream Land. When not there, people either have dreamless sleep, or nightmares, neither of which occur in Dream Land when the Star Rod is in its place. During the events of Kirby's Adventure, the Fountain of Dreams becomes corrupted by Nightmare so King Dedede breaks the rod into seven pieces and gives them to his strongest soldiers to hide. Kirby, believing King Dedede took the artifact for selfish reasons, retrieves the pieces and repairs the rod, inadvertently freeing Nightmare. However, in the ensuing fight Kirby is able to tap into the Star Rod's powers and use it to destroy Nightmare. It, along with the Fountain of Dreams, are symbols of hope and peace in Dream Land, and legends say the star at the tip of the rod is a fragment of a star that fell from the sky. The Star Rod is considered a Copy Ability, though like other Final Weapons, it technically isn't as Kirby doesn't need to inhale it to gain its power and Kirby does not gain a hat with this ability. The Star Rod is a simple red and white swirled rod with a glowing star at the tip. It fires smaller stars to attack. There is a similar item in Kirby: Squeak Squad, the Triple Star, but the Triple Star is slightly faster and has extra attacks. Trivia * An item of the same name exists in the Super Mario title Paper Mario, with similar functions and powers and was part of the main story. This time, it was used by Bowser to be invincible. Whether this was intentional or not is unknown. This happened again in Mario Party 8, and it was quite similar to the one in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land; both were important items, they were taken at some point in the story, both were used against final bosses, they shot projectiles, and the fights they were used in took place in outer space. * In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Star Rod trophy lists its last appearance as Kirby Super Star. While the Star Rod did make a cameo appearance in that game (in Milky Way Wishes, Star Rods were seen in the Fountain of Dreams), its last appearance pre-''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' was Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. * The Star Rod is the first Final Weapon in the Kirby series. * The icon in Kirby's Adventure shows Kirby wearing what resembles a witch's hat while holding the Star Rod, but he does not wear this in the game, nor in the remake. * A Star Rod stone appears as a form of Stone Kirby in Kirby's Return to Dream Land along with the Triple Star cane and the Magical Paintbrush. Magolor also mentions it as an ancient object the Halcandran ancients crafted and calls it "a mysterious item that brings dreams to life". * The first time Kirby is ejected up to battle Nightmare Orb with the Star Rod, his palette is pink. When he takes a hit, he reverts to the orange palette that he normally has when wielding a Copy Ability. This only occurs in Kirby's Adventure. * The Star Rod makes a cameo appearance in the background of the Fountain of Dreams stage in Kirby Fighters Deluxe. In addition, King Dedede's hammer in the final battle is based off of the Star Rod. He is said to be energized by the Fountain of Dreams, implying that his new hammer channels the Star Rod's power. ** This hammer is called Star Rod Hammer Dedede Custom, which is a reference to the Wheelie Dedede rides in Kirby Air Ride, Wheelie Bike Dedede Custom. * The Star Rod appears as a collectible keychain in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. * In Kirby Star Allies, the Star Rod appears as one of the symbols on Void Termina's body. Category:Special Items